Loose ends
by Kairos Lokorr
Summary: We all know that the Maximals went home and took megs with 'em right? But what about the beast warriors and stasis pods they left on earth?


Umm kay, tis a first BW fic for me so don't torch me to bad.... Transformers belong to Hasbro, but my charas are mine! Couple of details for ya though: This takes place just a few days after the maximals and Megatron left for cybertron, and beast machines doesn't happen in this timeline. (Rejoice transfans! Mwahahaha!!) And without anymore picky details: ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Chapter 1: Cleanup duty bites........  
  
Kirav's armored hands flew over the ships controls again as he checked his scanners readings again. "Weird...they didn't track their compatriots down." Kirav wondered to himself. Checking the sensors over for the third time he shrugged resigned "I think dealing with their ships is gonna be the easy part... I hate jigsaw puzzles...." He groaned as he set a course for the Axalon's crash site.  
  
A few minutes later his ship landed next to the ravine that held most of the Axalon. "So much for easy..." Kirav muttered when he noticed his ship couldn't get to the wreck. Walking up to the edge he looked at the river and rolled his eyes before he did a double take at seeing something gleaming at the bottom on the shore. "What in...? Computer scan the area for any cybertronians." he ordered into the radio on his arm. "Scanning.........one Cybertronian found, faction: Predacon. Beast mode: Panther." The computer droned. "A panther? I didn't see any panthers in the database..." he wondered shaking his head. "Locate all areas giving off predacon signature." Kirav ordered. "All areas....confirmed." It answered loading a map onto the radio's screen.  
  
"I'm impressed...this guy really got nailed and he's still in stasis lock. " He remarked looking at the screen and walking back into his ship.  
  
When he got inside he activated his armor and sent out a recon drone to bring the parts of the beast warrior to his ship. Padding back out he sent one of the ships drones to pick all the parts it could find. "Well pal, lets see what kind of attitude you have." He grinned and took a step back to get a running start off the edge of the cliff. "Now this part I LIKE!" He laughed as he dived into the river at the bottom. Why do it the ol' fashioned way when you get to do somethin' crazy? he thought amused as he hit the water and swam to the bottom. Growling some at the muddy water he started to look for the transformers parts.  
  
After a few hours he'd found everything but the panther's head, guessing the current's had carried it into the wreak of the axalon he climbed in noting that parts of the wreck had places where it had been crushed or torn open. Weird...rumor had it a couple of the cybertronians were aquatic.... he mused running his armored hand over one of the holes.  
  
Wandering around he came across Optimus' old quarters and found up a broken picture that had smeared some from the water. Looking at it he saw a young cheetah pestering a raptor while a rhino, a white tiger, and a large hawk watched amused in the background, off to the side a large rat was saying something. Kirav smirked, remembering it was the maximals he was looking at. Chuckling some at image he started to drop it but decided to keep it for later. I think I'll have someone who wants it later... Starting to looking around again Kirav's head snapped up suddenly at the sound of tearing metal. What the...?! swimming as fast as he could he looked for where the sound had come from.  
  
He found a bulk head that had been brutally torn open. Okay...Now THIS bodes ill... Stepping through the hole he noticed a head on the ground with a feline face. Well that's one less thing to worry about at least. But where's whatever did that? He wondered picking up the head. Stepping around where part of the ceiling had collapsed another sound got his attention. Laughing?! Down here? This is getting weird... Suspicious he looked around again as a clattering sound came from the hall behind him and the laughing sounded again. well...like the cybertrons say: slag. And me without my weapons...I should have known it couldn't be this easy. he thought nervously as he spun around. His gloves grew claws as he silently climbed onto the ceiling and watched as a massive red crab walked in looking around confused.  
  
Thought I'd act like a normal person and run huh? There's your first mistake...Rampage. Kirav remembered as he studied the crab as it looked around for him. "Yo! Crabby! Up here...." He cooed at rampage getting his attention. The predacon crab spun around and transformed, pointing his gatling gun at Kirav smirking. "Oh sorry....you expected easy prey? Try harder chum!" Kirav laughed as Rampage scoffed and fired. "Maybe you should try shooting at the walls instead eh? Easier targets!" Kirav laughed as Rampage turned around staring at him. Growling he transformed again into beast mode and tried catching Kirav in his claws.  
  
Dancing out of Rampage's reach Kirav chuckled and swam out of the ship quickly as Rampage twitched his feelers and smirked, chuckling himself. "I like this creature already. It's so difficult finding a real challenge now..."  
  
Tearing out of the water and onto the river shore Kirav skidded to a stop and turned around to watch for Rampage. Waiting, his helm folded into the armor around his neck showing his face just as Rampage scuttled out of the water and transformed. His eyes widened in surprise as he looked at Kirav. "A human?! I thought I had a Real challenge!!" Rampage snarled as he turned around swearing. "I'm not human, Crab. I'm part Vok."  
  
Rampage turned around staring at him startled and his optics narrowed. "A Vok? One of the aliens? What are you doing here?!" he snapped. "Oh you know, I figured I'd pick up a couple things...Some energon, A couple of parts, a few cybertronians....." shrugging and raising a eyebrow. Rampage growled "Believable. But part Vok? Prove it." Kirav shrugged "Fine." "What? Gah!" Rampage hastily ducked the glowing claws that came of Kirav's hands as his skin took on a slightly transparent look and his hair now had the Vok's trademark dreadlocks. (AN: think the ghost twins from the matrix but a little more human.) "Is this good enough proof?" he asked holding up his glowing claws irritated.  
  
"Good enough. So why are you here? To destroy what's left of us?" Rampage asked looking mildly impressed. "No. I'm just here to take you back to Cybertron, My ship is on the cliff." Rampage's gaze snapped to Kirav's face in surprise. "So your kind decided we're just to much trouble to destroy huh?" Kirav looked amused at that. "Actually yeah...personally I enjoyed seeing the high council of the Vok admit there was something even they couldn't do." He answered smirking. "Heh. We have something in common then." Rampage answered smirking slightly himself. Kirav smirked back laughing softly. "You have no idea..." he snickered. "So. Your just going to...collect what's left of us and take us back to cybertron?" Rampage inquired raising an eyebrow. "That about what I had in mind. Plan to help?"  
  
Rampage glanced at the water and shrugged "Why not... It certainly beats traveling aimlessly. I'll bring the bugs to you. I'm dying for some entertainment..." he muttered before going into tank mode and rolling up the wall. "I'll bet...Would asking you to bring them here in one piece be too much to ask?" Kirav yelled reactivating his helm hearing Rampage snicker. "Perhaps....I'll let the wasp stay in one piece for you..." the crab answered laughing softly. "He's been scrapped enough as it is..." Rampage muttered under his breath. Kirav shook his head and gave the cat transformers head to the drone that had been waiting patiently and walked back into the water to try and get the wreck ready to move.

* * *

Hope that's a decent first chapter... And to maybe explain: Kirav is a Vok experiment, They were trying to make something that could deal with the beast warriers better then they could, but they gave up when they found out he was basically a human with vok traits. R&R please!! 


End file.
